Test tubes perform a vital function in the operation of any laboratory or medical facility. For instance, test tubes store liquid or solid specimens that are used by the medical community for analyzing and treating medical problems. Generally, test tubes are handled rather frequently as they are filled, stoppered, labeled, sorted, processed, unstoppered and re-stoppered as the contents are analyzed, emptied and perhaps cleaned for reuse.
Test tubes are generally cylindrical in shape, varying in diameter and length and may be made of either glass or synthetic resins. The cylindrical shape and varying size often make it difficult to grasp a test tube firmly. Difficulty in grasping, combined with the need for frequent handling, often results in breakage of the test tubes and/or spillage of the tubes' contents.
Test tubes often are transported and stored at medical facilities in test tube carriers. Conventional test tube carriers typically comprise single unit containers having multiple test tube cavities for holding a number of test tubes. The fixed size and inflexible orientation of conventional multiple cavity carriers detracts from their ability to be handled by automatic handling equipment. As a result, test tubes stored in conventional carriers often need to be manually removed from the carrier for examining, sorting and then must be manually replaced in the carrier. Such manual manipulation of the test tubes is time and labor intensive.
A test tube carrier that would hold test tubes securely, would permit grouping of the test tubes in various physical directions and formations for processing in automatic equipment and which would permit viewing of the test tube contents or labels without the need for removal of individual test tubes from the test tube carrier would increase productivity and decrease test tube damage and specimen spillage.